The Snowball Fight
by vampoof94
Summary: One day Fairy Tail decided to have a snowball fight. Everyone finds out about Erza and Lucy dating. :D Erza x Lucy fluffiness! XD Some fun snowball fights what could be better? Review LuZa


**AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to write a little Erza/Lucy stuff. I thought that LuZa fans needed more than just those lemony stories haha. I love all stories but a lil fluff never hurt anybody. :D Please enjoy and leave reviews. **

It was a cold winter day and Fairy Tail decided to hold a snowball fight. The girls would be competing against the boys. Like everything that Fairy Tail members do, the fight got serious. People were injured and there were going to be sore losers, in more ways than one.

…**...**

"I'm sooooooo bored!" Natsu groaned. Gray smacked him upside the head and Natsu jumped up.

"What was that for you pervert!?" They butted heads and glared at each other. Elfman came out of nowhere with Mira by his side.

"You guys shouldn't be fighting. You know Erza will be angry, besides it isn't manly!" Natsu and Gray ignored him and continued fighting. Mira sighed and headed over to the bar. Wendy was talking to Levy about how they were going to make a snowman. Natsu walked over to Mira after finishing his fight with Gray.

"Hey Mira. Where's Lucy? I want to go on a job." Mira laughed.

"I'm not sure but she probably stayed with Erza last night."

"She's always with Erza now."

"Well they do…" Mira quickly covered her mouth.

"They what?" Mira started to shake her head side to side.

"It's nothing Natsu! Oh look Wendy needs a drink!" She ran over to Wendy while laughing nervously. Natsu stared at her with a confused expression on his face. Gray and Elfman walked over to Natsu.

"What's up with her?"

"I don't know. I just asked about Lucy."

"Hey where is she?" Gray said looking around.

"Erza isn't here either." Elfman added. They looked around.

"Well Mira started to say something about them."

"What was it?"

"She just said 'they do'"

"I wonder what she was going to say." Gray said with a hand on his chin. Suddenly a surprised yell rang out in the guild. They looked towards the sound. Levy and Wendy were deathly pale and Mira looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock.

"What's wrong you guys?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing!" Wendy yelled.

"Lu…c…y…is with Erza!" Levy yelled nearly passing out.

"What!?" All the men in the guild yelled at the same time. Mira scratched her cheek nervously.

"Yeah they are together…" Just then the guild doors opened revealing a laughing Lucy and a blushing Erza. They looked around the guild. It was too quiet and everyone was staring at them.

"Is something wrong?" Erza asked clearly confused. Master Makarov ran up to them.

"You two are dating each other?!" Erza and Lucy quickly looked at each other and sighed.

"Yeah." Everyone yelled again. Erza glared at everyone and walked up to the bar with Lucy in tow. They sat down and Mira handed them both a drink.

"You let it slip." Mira started crying and Lucy quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry you two! I am useless."

"No you're not Mira. We were going to tell everyone today." Erza said smiling at Mira.

"Really?"

"Yes." Mira clapped her hands and ran off to do her usual duties. Erza laughed and Lucy hugged Erza. Erza kissed the top of Lucy's head and various catcalls were heard. Erza turned to glare at the men and they shut up. Lucy laughed at her girlfriends' power to scare every man in the guild.

"So we were going to tell everyone today?"

"Well I didn't want Mira to cry."

"You're very kind Erza." Erza blushed.

"Thank you but I'm not as kind as you are Lucy." Natsu and Gray walked over to them and put their arms around the two girls shoulders. Both girls turned to glare at the men.

"What do you two want?"

"Oh come on Lucy, we just wanted to see our sisters. So you're really dating?"

"Gray please put some clothes on. I'm getting cold just looking at you. Yes we are dating."

"Aren't you supposed to get hot when looking at a nearly naked man?"

"Happy!" Lucy yelled smacking the cat on the head.

"She probably only gets hot looking at Erza nearly naked." Natsu said. Erza turned to him and punched him in the gut. Natsu fell to the ground with a thud.

"That is inappropriate Natsu. Happy what you said was also inappropriate. I think you two need to be punished." Erza stood up and requipped her sword. Natsu paled and stood up.

"If it's a fight you want Erza, it's a fight you'll get!" Erza smirked.

"Don't fight please." They turned to see Lucy getting up.

"They said some inappropriate things Lucy."

"Can't we handle this a non-violent way though?" Erza sighed and put her sword away. She walked over to Lucy and hugged her.

"I guess we can find a different way."

"Hey! You can't just decide this on your own!" Natsu ran at Erza. Out of nowhere a giant hand smacked Natsu down to the ground.

"Master!"

"No fighting Natsu. We will settle things a different way."

"How?" Master Makarov grinned.

"Snowball fight!" Gray jumped in the air with joy.

"With what teams?"

"Boys against the girls." Everyone separated into their right groups. Lucy sighed.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"We really have to go back into the cold?"

"Well that is where the snow is."

"I guess you're right Erza. Let's go." Once everyone was outside, Master Makarov started telling the rules.

"Rule 1, Once you get hit three times you're out. Rule 2, magic is allowed and rule 3, have fun!" Everyone cheered and ran off to gather snow and to build forts. Erza, Lucy, Mira, Levy, and Wendy headed off to find a good spot to build their fort. Lucy and Wendy were gathering some snow when out of nowhere a snowball smacked Lucy in the face. Wendy laughed at the surprised look on her face.

"That's not nice Wendy!"

"It wasn't me."

"Then who?"

"Me!" Both girls screamed when a naked Gray jumped out of the bushes. They took off running back to their group as Gray ran after them. He turned the ground to ice and the girls went sliding into a snow bank. Lucy got up and turned to see Gray pick up a snowball.

"We're going to win Lucy."

"No you're not!" She picked up her own snowball and tossed it at Gray but he dodged it. He laughed and threw his. Before it could hit Lucy it was melted by fire. They turned to see Levy and the rest of the group. All of them were holding snowballs. Gray backed up and tripped over a stick. The girls closed in on him.

"You hit Lucy in the face Gray." Erza threw hers right in his face and the other girls followed. Gray was now buried under the snow. Lucy sighed and helped Wendy up.

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem Lucy." Mira said.

"We have to work on your aim." Erza said chuckling. Lucy dropped her head and the others laughed. They walked back to their fort and sat down to talk. Levy asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"So when did you guys start dating?" Lucy looked at Erza.

"A month and two days ago."

"Wow you remember the exact time." Wendy said amazed.

"Yeah."

"So how far have you two gone?" Levy asked with an evil smirk. Lucy looked away. Erza could answer from now on.

"That's none of your business."

"You guys went all the way!?"

"We didn't say that!"

"But you refuse to answer." Erza sighed. Lucy covered her face which was bright red. The others laughed. It got quiet and Erza pulled Lucy onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her.

"Erza?"

"I thought you would be cold." The other girls were all being too happy at the twos moment. Lucy smiled and turned her head so she could kiss Erza. Now the others were starting to feel uncomfortable and went to search for the boys. It was too quiet. Erza pulled away first.

"How about we continue this later tonight." Lucy laughed and agreed. With one last quick kiss the two got up to help the others search. They made their way to guild to find Natsu, Elfman, Gajeel, and Happy staring at them.

"It's just us now." Natsu said.

"This is manly!" Elfman yelled.

"Whatever." Gajeel looked bored.

"Aye sir! You're going down." Happy said. The girls looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be one good fight. Erza and Lucy went after Natsu. Mira went after Elfman, Levy went after Gajeel, and Wendy went after Happy. Natsu ran at Lucy and jumped on her back. She screamed and tried to get him off. He had a snowball and smashed it on her face. He busted out laughing but then felt a foot hit him in the face. He sat up and saw Erza glaring at him. Lucy picked up a snowball and smashed it on Natsu's face.

"How do you like it!?" He got up and ran after her. Erza hit him with her sword. She felt a snowball hit the back of her head. She turned to see Happy. He had beaten Wendy.

"Lucy…take the cat before I kill it." Lucy laughed nervously.

"It's just a game Erza."

"No! It's life and death now."

"Um…not really."

"Just get Happy. Wendy hit him twice. You just need to hit him once."

"Yeah okay then…" She turned to Happy who had a snowball in hand. She picked up her own. They faced each other and then threw at the same time. Lucy was hit at the same time Happy was hit. They were both out. The only ones left were Erza and Natsu. Somehow Elfman got a broken arm and Levy had a sprained ankle. Natsu ran at Erza and tried to hit her with flaming fists but she was too quick. She knocked him down and threw snow in his face. Natsu was buried under the snow unconscious. Erza walked over to Lucy and kissed her cheek.

"That is how to throw a snowball." Everyone laughed and Gray and Wendy started digging Natsu out from under the snow. The guild partied that night and the men sulked. They couldn't believe they lost to girls. All the girls were laughing and telling their stories of who they hit. Lucy and Erza had headed back to Erza's place.

"Today was a very interesting day."

"It was." Lucy sneezed and Erza sat down by her and handed her a cup of peppermint hot chocolate. Lucy thanked her and they sat staring at the fire. They had came back to sleep in front of the fireplace that night. The two sat close together with one blanket wrapped around the two of them. Lucy cuddled closer to Erza, and Erza turned so that she could hold Lucy in her arms.

"I love you Erza."

"I love you Lucy." The two shared a passionate kiss before drifting off into a peaceful slumber wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
